When We Were Young
by thepurplecookiemonster
Summary: A dive into how Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach met, fell in love, and then... blew up. This is my first ever FanFiction, and I hope you all enjoy! Rated T for some mild language and a few slight references to mature themes.
1. Timeline

**- A ****_Pirates of the Caribbean_**** FanFiction -**

"**When We Were Young"**

**Chapter 1: Timeline**

**A/N:** Heyyyy to all my beautiful readers (which is I assume is a number close to zero). This is my first ever story for , so... lucky me? I've had this idea in my head for a billion gazillion years and it's how the suave Captain Jack Sparrow and the smexy Angelica Teach met. This first chapter is but a guide as to when we are in the story; you know, just to clear things up a bit. So no actual story, just an explanation. I've tried my very hardest to make this little chapter entertaining so hopefully I've availed. Enjoy! Or not. Bastards... Just kidding. I love all of you. 3 Don't be sad!

.

.

.

Bonjour, mes amis! Aujourd'hui, je vais – oops. Heh. Wrong language. So... awkward.

Okay, on with the show. It is my best assumption that our beloved Jack and Angelica met some time in between the first (_The Curse of the Black Pearl_) and second (_Dead Man's Chest_) movies. In the deleted scenes of _On Stranger Tides_, part of the scene where Jack and Angelica are dancing on the deck of _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is cut out. Jack is (not) seen giving Angelica a ring that is (not) revealed to have been given to her before by said pirate. "First item I ever stole... for someone else," I believe were his exact words. Angelica then explains that she had to trade it to learn the rituals of the fountain, and who oh who might possibly have this information? Oh, I know! Tia Dalma! In movie #2, Jack is shown stealing a ring – _the_ ring – off of said sea goddess's table of stuff. So this must mean that Angelica traded it to Tia Dalma before the second movie which means she met and was heart-broken by Jack before the second movie too. Jack saw the ring, thought of his one true love, and stole it back in hopes of maybe one day meeting with her again or to just have something to glare at whilst he drinks away his sorrows.

Although, note that Angelica and Blackbeard must have been searching for the Fountain of Youth for quite a while before they get Jack to help if this is the case. Even so, this makes it even more likely because after Cap'n Jack's crazy adventures with the menacing yet tragic Davy Jones, Angelica was probably hearing all these epic stories of the captain, which led her to come up with the idea to impersonate him. Who would pass up the chance to sail with _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow?

Anyway, these are my calculations. This story take place after _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ but before _Dead Man's Chest_.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Right-o, so you're probably thinking right about now, "Why the hell didn't she just write 'after the first movie but before the second' in the summary?" Well, folks, I'm not one to take the easy way out, and besides – I wanted you to have a bit of understanding as to how I came to that conclusion. By the way, this will most likely be quite a short story because it's my first, but I truly love the characters and have a tendency to write over-excessively, so it might turn out longer than I expected. Kind of like these author's notes!


	2. Lose Something?

**- A ****_Pirates of the Caribbean_**** FanFiction -**

"**When We Were Young"**

**Chapter 2: Lose Something?**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who is now reading this second chapter because it means that you got through the first and are faithful that the next would be a doozey! Although, you probably didn't come up with that exact wording. I'm just so special like that.

.

.

.

In her life as a soon-to-be celibate nun (of course, she was already celibate but it wasn't official yet), there weren't many excitements. No thrills or adrenaline rushes or happenings that weren't quite within the norm. It was just her, the other non-exciting prunes, and the already-nuns. But it was enough. She knew what she was doing was a good thing – the _right_ thing. Sure, she hated the stupid dresses (how are you ever supposed to run in one of those?), she hated the boredom, and she hated the strict rules, but she didn't hate God. That was whom she was doing this for, after all. She was determined to do Him right, even though her faith in Him died just a tiny _little_ bit when she heard of the cruelty of the world around her. Just a _little_.

But the best part was knowing that somewhere – wherever he was – she was making her father proud. She'd never actually seen him, besides the time when she was a baby, and frankly didn't even know his name, but it didn't matter because she knew in her heart that any father would be proud of his little girl growing into a fine young woman. Her mother was definitely smiling down at her from heaven, golden halo glistening against the white pearls. Her father could very well be in the same place, but she still had hope that he was somewhere out there, maybe even looking for her. It was a far-fetched dream perhaps, but what does one have if not dreams?

But this was definitely the right thing. Angelica Malon told herself that every single day to keep herself going. It was basically the one thing she never failed to do – the _right_ thing. That _is_ why she was left here at the convent as a baby when her mother died; so that she'd grow up knowing right from wrong even as an orphan. _Although, it's not so black and white like that all the time_, she thought as she read her book in her room.

Suddenly there was a thump and lots of yelling in Spanish coming from the main entrance.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Fuera! Se trata de un convento! No damos la bienvenida cerdos como tú_."

"_Convento_... Oh, convent! Convent? Are you sure? I could have sworn – ouch! Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"

Angelica threw her book on the bed and ran out to see what was going on, only to find Sister Maria hitting some grubby-looking pirate in the face with a bible. She chuckled to herself at the sight. Sister Maria never failed to entertain when she was blistering with anger.

As the pirate, who was walking with a slight swagger, left, she saw something on the floor by the door. Maria left, muttering to herself, and Angelica picked up what looked to be a compass. She opened it up and to her surprise, the needle was violently spinning around and randomly changing directions. "_Una brújula que no funciona_," she said to herself. _Well, from the looks of that pirate, he probably has a wooden sword too_, she thought.

Even so, she kept the compass with her. She'd heard of mystical trinkets made by some very powerful people, and this could very well be one of them.

.

.

.

Later that night, Angelica was drifting off to sleep when she opened up the compass one more time. Again, the needle was spinning, but it started to slow down before it came to a stop, still quivering a little bit. It pointed in the direction of the main door of the convent. _That's weird_...

Suddenly she heard a violent rapping on her window. She went over to see what it was and saw the pirate from before, frantically trying to get her attention. She cautiously opened up the window, a little intrigued by this strange – and seemingly drunk – character.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine!" Angelica stepped back a little at this comment, not sure if he was talking about his compass or... something else. The pirate rolled his eyes and said, "I dropped something on the way out. Would you by any chance know where it is?"

"What kind of something?"

"It's a... you know, this would be a hell of a lot easier if I just came in instead of hanging on to the window sill this whole bloody time."

"Oh." She opened the window all the way and watched as the pirate climbed his way into her room.

"There is a special device that I carry on my person at all times. It's a small brown box with gold trim, and if you open it up, there's a red needle that may or may not spin around until your head explodes -"

"A compass?"

"If you want to take the easy way out, then yes, most do call it a compass." This was definitely not a normal pirate.

Angelica reached over to her bed and pulled out the compass from under the blanket. The pirate's face lightened up significantly as he reached out to take it, but Angelica jerked her hand back.

"Not yet. I want to know what this compass does. Then, after I weigh my options, you may or may not leave here with it. If the options don't turn out so well for you, then you may or may not leave here with... something else."

The pirate gulped. "Well, missy, you don't take orders from just anyone, do you?" Angelica smiled and shrugged innocently. "I hate to break your spirits, luv, but there is nothing special about that compass other than the fact that it is broken."

"I don't believe you."

"No?"

"Nope. Number one, if it was broken you would never have come back to get it, and number two, you're a dirty, filthy liar and I can always detect one of those."

"Well, have you considered that I might need it back because it's got some sentimental value? Or maybe because I'm on my way to get it fixed."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

"Maybe you're just a delusional know-it-all."

"Okay, I guess you don't really want your compass back then."

His eyes widened and he said, "Sorry, I take it back, I promise! Damn... you're not going to give up without a fight, are you?" Angelica smiled and shook her head. "Fine, it's special, but I just -" he reached for it again but Angelica backed her hand up further – "want it -" reach, back up – "back!" He sighed in frustration.

"Tell me what it does."

"It points to... your favorite thing in the whole wide world. There. Now give it!"

"Liar!"

"Oh, come on!"

"This pointed to the door of the convent. I've lived here a long time, but not once have I proclaimed the door to be my pride and joy."

"The door, eh?" He smiled at this information. It looked like he was thinking of something... not good... and Angelica didn't like it.

"What?"

"What do you say we go on a little walk? I can show you my ship, maybe go on a little ride, and you can give me my compass. Some bonding time for two people caught up in a bit of fate."

"... are you asking me to leave with you?"

"Just for a little field trip! Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it," he said with a mischievous half-smile.

Angelica thought about this. She wasn't stupid; the pirate was asking her to leave this place... maybe forever... and go with him to... his ship. A captain. She could do so much with a captain of a ship on her leash, and as long as she had the compass, it would probably be a pretty short leash. And for the first time in Angelica's life, she did the wrong thing: "I'll go."

"That's the spirit, darling. I believe social convention dictates we should introduce ourselves now. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," he said with a flamboyant bow. She could tell he probably got a lot of what he wanted with his charms. They didn't work on Angelica so much, though.

"Angelica Malon. Well Captain Sparrow, it looks like we're going to be getting to know each other pretty well," she said with a smile. She paused before saying, "Do you have anything that I could were that's not a dress?"

The captain smiled a gold-toothed smile. "I know of one thing, but it's a little chilly tonight for that kind of outfit... however, I know something else that could heat us up both quite a bit, and it would be very convenient if you did wear the outfit I'm thinking of."

Angelica glared at him. "Walk."

His smile dropped as he said, "Yes, dear."

And they both climbed out the window into the Great Perhaps. Much to Jack's surprise, Angelica needed no help jumping down to the ground. _This could be interesting_, he thought. _Very interesting_.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, thanks so much for reading the entire chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and have quite an idea for the next. Can you imagine how Jack's crew would react to Angelica for the first time? Oh, the possibilities... Anyway, you probably noticed I used Malon as Angelica's last name instead of Teach because at this point, she doesn't know her father is Edward "Blackbeard" Teach, so she uses her mother's last name. Also, regarding the little religious bit at the beginning, I want to warn you that there will be more of those to come. I'm really interested in philosophy (and I'm an atheist... irony, far out) and I've always thought Cap'n Jack would probably have some very interesting thoughts on the matter, being the genius he is. Toodles! (Who in their right mind would say "toodles"?)


	3. It's a Lady!

**- A ****_Pirates of the Caribbean_**** FanFiction -**

"**When We Were Young"**

**Chapter 3: It's a Lady!**

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed – I read them all and I just I just I just EXPLODE WITH JOY! Sorry, I'm just so excited! Right when I read them I began the next chapter. It's so encouraging so thank you thank you thank you thank you! Btw, I reread the last chapter and hehe.. looks like I spelled "wear" as "were." Whoops...

.

.

.

As she walked behind this peculiar (supposed) captain to his (supposed) ship, Angelica began to think of the absolute worst possible scenarios. What if she was walking straight into a trap? She knew for sure that this pirate could not be trusted in the _slightest_, and she hadn't spent more than an hour with him! She could be raped or beaten or killed or... or eaten by a sea monster! She'd heard stories of the so-called "Kraken" and they were not pleasant. Her face could get pulled clean off, she could be taken by Davy Jones himself, her entire insides could be crushed like a berry in a single tentacle of the slimy beast (the Kraken, not Davy Jones), and the last thing she would feel against her near-dead body would be the foul breath of the most feared and hideous monster in the sea (again, the Kraken, not Davy Jones).

But her feet kept moving forward. Something about this buccaneer kept her going, one step at a time. Maybe it was the way he walked with his arms slightly away from his body, staggering with every step. He was either perpetually drunk or he'd been out on the sea for so long that the land felt wobbly to him. _Sea legs_, she recalled.

Actually, he kind of walked like a girl, even more so than she did.

Or perhaps it was the way he talked. Half the time she couldn't understand a single sentence. He rambled on about seemingly nothing, but she got the gist of what he was saying... most of the time. His vocabulary was surprisingly impressive.

Whatever it was, this man was intriguing. He just felt so free, like he didn't have a worry in the world.

_Freedom_... She scoffed at the thought. Not once in her life had she felt free to do what she pleased. The convent basically censored her _thoughts_. If one hair was out of line, she was scolded and sometimes smacked in the nose with whatever the Sisters had present at the time. Angelica didn't regret leaving that place. In fact, she was kind of excited for what was in store for her. No more would she be told what to do and how to do it. She could finally think for herself.

Just as she was beginning to warm up to the idea, Jack stopped abruptly, causing Angelica to bump into him. "Ow!"

"Shh," he urged.

She tried to see what was going on, but Jack ushered her to hide behind a bush, where they both peered out to the dock. All she saw were a few grimy-looking sailors and a line of soldiers.

"What are we stopping for? And why are there soldiers out here at this time of night?" she asked.

"They may or may not be here to kill someone you are currently crouched behind a bush with."

"What?" Angelica began to panic a little bit. "Jack! What did you do?"

"Nothing! They overreacted anyway. Doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to get by without them noticing and shooting a few more holes into me than I'd like."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Are you always hiding from government officials?"

"No. Sometimes it's from powerful trading companies... or annoying undead monkeys."

She was starting to regret leaving the convent. Even so, she looked around to find something that might get them out of the situation. Then it hit her.

"I've got an idea. Stay here and watch – you'll know when to make a break for it."

"But," he started, but she was already gone. "Bugger," he muttered to no one in particular.

Jack heard what sounded like a cry for help, male voices, and then equipment-clad running. He peered over the bush and saw Angelica on the ground, a good ways away from the dock itself, with the group of soldiers crowded around her. Jack smirked as he got up and casually yet confidently walked by the little episode to his ship. They were so busy helping the "damsel in distress" that the soldiers didn't even blink an eye towards him.

"_No sé lo que pasó! Me desplomé en este calor... Pero vosotros sois tan amable de ayudar a una mujer necesitada._"

He had no idea what it meant, but from what he could tell, it was very well acted. If she could lie this well, presumably without any practice, imagine what she could do if he just lent her a few tricks of the trade that he learned over the years. _Who'd have guessed a woman from a convent would make a great pirate?_ he thought.

He then made a mental note to never, ever trust her.

Jack watched the spectacle for a second more before he climbed up to the deck where Gibbs and the rest of the crew waited. Gibbs' face wore an expression of a mixture of impatience that Jack was late and relief that he came back at all.

"Master Gibbs," he acknowledged.

"Er... Cap'n," Gibbs replied as he watched Angelica be helped onto the _Black Pearl_ by a group of love (or lust) struck Spanish soldiers. "Cap'n... you know as well as I that it be frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"I realize that Master Gibbs, but seeing as this particular woman has my -" he cleared his throat and lowered his voice – "special compass... I've made an exception."

Gibbs widened his eyes at this. "She bribed you with your own compass?" Jack nodded his head and Gibbs chuckled. "Looks like you could learn a thing or two from this girl, Jack."

Angelica then walked up to them and Gibbs nodded his head politely to the beautiful Spaniard before he walked off, drinking from his flask and laughing to himself.

"Um, Jack... why is the crew staring at me?" she asked, still smiling nervously at all of them.

"They haven't seen a real, live woman in four months... I suggest you stay away from them. Just for now. Besides, they smell horrid, so you'd be better off staying away from them anyway."

Angelica nodded, still a bit bewildered. She thought she saw some drool drop from one of the pirate's mouths. It was a skinny, dirty man with a wooden eye. The one standing next to him – a shorter, stouter man – saw the drop, tapped the other on the shoulder and pointed to his lip, referencing the drool. The skinny one quickly wiped it away and Angelica just stared in awe.

_This is his crew? Sister Maria would be better suited for sea life_, she thought.

"Jack -"

"Don't ask," he said, obviously watching them as well. "They're... special." Then he walked off to his cabin, muttering something to himself.

One of the crew members who had a parrot on his shoulder walked up to Angelica. "Skwawk! _Hola_," the parrot said.

"Um... _hola_," she replied awkwardly.

_What did I get myself into?_

.

.

.

After she had some... strange conversations with the few crew members who were brave enough to talk to her, she managed to break away from the pirates and went to Jack's cabin. She timidly knocked on the door, still weirded out by the crew, and opened it a crack, worried she might find something she would want to un-find. This was her first time on a pirate ship, after all.

Much to her relief, all she found was Jack with some charts scattered in front of him, a bottle of rum on the table, and his coat and hat on the bed.

"Jack?" He turned to look at her, previously oblivious to her entry. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"With the crew."

"Like... in a hammock?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that, princess?" he asked, a little annoyed with her barging in.

"Well... can't I have a _bed_?"

"Do you see one anywhere near here?"

"Only the one here in your cabin."

"Right, and on the way here you specifically said you wanted to be treated – and I quote – 'like one of the crew,' did you not?"

"I change my mind. Give me the bed in here and you can sleep in the hammock with the crew."

He looked at her like she just sprouted another head. "What... how... no!"

"Okay, I guess I can just figure out what the compass does on my own -"

"No, no! That's quite alright, luv, I'll take -" gulp - "the hammock."

"That's what I like to hear," she said with a smile as she patted his back. "Bye."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Did you think I was going to sit out there with the crew drooling over me like dogs and wait for you?"

"No..."

"Good! You can take your maps with you if you want."

"Gee, thanks," with sarcasm dripping out of each word.

Angelica smiled her devilish smile. "You're very welcome, Captain Sparrow!"

Jack got up, grabbed his charts, walked out, slammed the door shut, never breaking his glare at her.

Angelica flopped down on the bed. _This is more like it..._

.

.

.

**A/N:** Well, that's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if there are any Spanish-speakers, I would love to have you critique my attempts at using Google Translate to the best of my ability. I know that thing is wrong a lot of the time, so I would really appreciate it if you could just correct the mistakes. Thank you sooooo much for reading! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MULTI-MOUTHED SMILEY FACE! (For anyone wondering, yes I will have some Jack/Angelica alone time in the next chapter – I have an idea for it, but don't expect anything too big because they just met after all!)


	4. Learning From the Best

**- A ****_Pirates of the Caribbean_**** FanFiction -**

"**When We Were Young"**

**Chapter 4: Learning From the Best**

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize profusely for the apparent lateness of this chapter. I have been absolutely and completely swamped with school stuff these past few weeks – finals, you know how it is. And then summer happened, and I was like whatever bleh... Anyway, the Jack/Angelica alone time is as promised; however, it is not what I initially intended it to be, so it might not be all that fantastic as I priorly thought. In all sincereness, I hope you have the most MAGICAL AND WONDEROUS TIME OF YOUR LIFE READING THIS! Or not, you know, whatever works for you, I can be flexible, no biggy.

* * *

Angelica awoke with a start when she heard loud thumps and yelling through the wooden walls of the small cabin. Her headache pulsed through every neuron in her brain, pounding against her skull like the club of a troll trying to break through solid rock. Only worse. She groaned and slowly sat up, desperately trying to avoid the dizziness, nausea, and confusion that she knew was about to come. That was her least favorite feeling – a scrambled mind; knowing exactly what's going on around you, yet not having a clue at the same time, if that makes any sense at all.

She figured it didn't, but she was too exhausted to care. It tired her out to even think.

Funny... she didn't even know why she was so beat. She didn't do that much yesterday. Angelica slowly went through the events of the day. _Convent... pirate... compass... pirate – again... ship... more pirates... pirate, pirate, pirate, pirate, gross smells, pirate._

Angelica widened her eyes and violently stood up. Her headache oddly receded. That sometimes happened when she needed it to.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no."

She rushed out of the cabin to see the crew busily bustling around – the ship was out on the open water. Not a single sliver of land in sight. _Fast ship_, she thought.

Angelica just blinked at the sight in front of her. Captain Jack Sparrow was at the wheel, shouting orders at the crew, with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"What did I do?" she quietly muttered to herself. She left everything she had ever known, giving up her chances of ever getting what she _wanted_ to know. She was only now starting to realize the consequences of her terribly timed actions. _I was so close! So close to my vows! I was so ready!_

This was really, really, really, really bad. She could only picture what Sister Maria was doing at this moment, realizing that Angelica had just flat out left. What was going on in her mind when she did this? She had been tired of the convent, she supposed, but to run off with pirates? What kind of a solution was that? She'd never done anything so blatantly stupid in her life! And she didn't _really_ want to leave the convent... it was just a spur-of-the-moment decision.

Wasn't it?

Whatever she was thinking, she didn't know, but she did know one thing: She had to get back. She _had_ to. It was the only way! The convent was her life, whether she was completely okay with that or not. She ran over to Jack who was at the helm of the black ship.

He didn't so much as even glance in her direction when she started her request.

"Where exactly are we going?" Angelica asked. She had to be very careful with her words. These were pirates after all.

"Exactly? That's a difficult question to answer," he started, still focused on guiding the ship. "You'd have to define the definition of 'exactly' because the exact location changes on the when, not the where. Exactly when we end up in the where changes the where itself because the sequence of whens and wheres change the next whens and wheres."

She stared at the captain with an utterly blank expression. Then, after about six seconds, her eyes lit up. "The when is immediately after this trip. Where will we be?"

Jack smiled a little with the corner of his mouth. "Isla Escondida."

"_Escondida_? _Escondida_ means hidden. How do you expect to find an island that has 'hidden' right in the name?"

"Pretty easily, love."

"I think we should go back."

"Go back?" He turned his head to look right at her at that. "Going back is not an option. We're already halfway there and I don't think you have any authority to turn us around."

"Halfway? How far is this island from Spain?"

"It's a former Spanish colony northwest of the Caribbean."

"Ha! You cannot be serious, Jack. A ship cannot travel from Europe to the Caribbean in one night."

"You're right. It can only travel halfway." With this, he turned back to look straight ahead.

Angelica's smile faded. She was suddenly not so concerned about the convent. "Halfway. This ship is... where did you find this ship?"

Just then, before Jack could answer, Gibbs ran up to the helm. "There's another ship, Cap'n. In front of us. It seems to be from the English Royal Navy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bugger. How much time do we have?"

"I would say no more than an hour, sir."

"Right. Mr. Cotton! Take the helm." The man with the parrot on his shoulder ran over from the deck and took the wheel. "Master Gibbs, get the crew ready for battle." Jack turned to Angelica. "You, come with me." He grabbed her arm and led her to the hull of the ship where the gun powder and rum were stored. He let go of her arm and grabbed clothes from a crate in the corner. "Change into these," he said as he shoved the garments into her hands.

"Why?"

He smiled and said, "Can't fight in a dress, can you?"

"Jack, I can't fight at all."

"Well, that's why you're down here, love. Change into those, and I'll be right back," he said as he ran back up to the deck.

Unsure of where he was going with this, Angelica changed out of her dress and into the shirt, breeches, and boots.

She was infinitely more comfortable without her corset.

Jack came back down with a sword in his hand. He gave it to Angelica who stood there, holding it just as a soon-to-be nun would—awkwardly.

"What are we doing, Jack?"

He gently moved Angelica's arm up so that it was in a fighting stance. "You've got to learn how to use a sword in less than one hour," he said as he bent down and moved her feet wider apart, one in front of the other.

"Jack, I hardly think I'm going to need—"

He clasped her mouth shut with his hand from behind her, with his head reaching over her shoulder so their cheeks were no more than an inch apart. "Shut it."

She felt his hand move away from her mouth and when she didn't say anything, he slid from behind her so they were facing each other, pulled out his own sword from its sheath, and touched it to her sword.

"Alright," he began. "The first lesson: Keep in step with your opponent. If I move this way—" he stepped to the right "—you're going to circle that way as well, so you'll always be facing me straight on." He kept moving around in a circle and she did the same. "Don't put your sword down; the sword stays up—there you go. Keep it up, because if I do this—" he struck downward with his sword, and she quickly parried the blow. "Good. Good reflexes. Just keep blocking the sword. Parry in the opposite direction I strike, so you're not just stopping the sword. You want to blow the sword back." He struck again, this time from the side. Angelica easily blocked it. "Easy, right? Keep stepping with me. If I move forward, you move back. Alright, now try to hit me." She did as she was told, and he blocked the move. "Step _into_ the swing. Force me backwards—" unexpectedly this time, she did it again with much more strength, causing Jack to jump back and barely stop the blow in time, with Angelica's sword merely inches from his throat. He swallowed and said, "Like that..."

Angelica smiled pulled her sword back. "This is fun."

"Bloody magnificent," he mumbled sarcastically. "Alright," he said louder, "let's par a little."

And so they went back and forth, neither of course trying to kill the other, but just hard enough to work up a sweat. As they were practicing, Angelica took it upon herself to find out a little bit about their "quest" as it were.

"Why are you—" _clang!_ "—going to Isla Escondida?"

"There's—" _clash! "_—apparently some mystical jewels somewhere around the area."

"That's all you know? You heard from someone—" _clang!_ "—that there could be, possibly some magic gems?"

"Yep."

"And you just decided—" _clash!_ "—to sail across the entire Atlantic Ocean to get them?"

"Well, love—" _clang!_ "—they're quite important jewels."

"'Important jewels?' What does that even—" _clash!_ "—mean?"

"It leads—" _clang!_ "—to something else that is of—" _clash!_ "—much more value. What do you know—" _clang!_ "—of Davy Jones?"

"Davy Jones? I heard—" _clash!_ "—he takes the lives of innocent men."

"Saves their lives, love—" _clang!_ "—and then takes their _souls_."

"That's worse!"

"It's rumored—" _clash!_ "—that the key to his hidden chest—" _clang!_ "—is on this island."

"And the jewels?"

"Are how we—" _clash!_ "—get to the key."

"I still don't—" clang! "—understand this."

"Neither does my—" clash! "—crew." Jack said this as if he's tried to explain it to the crew more than just a few times before.

"So you're getting—" _clang!_ "—treasure just to get—" _clash!_ "—more treasure?"

"That's right."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Pirates," she said under her breath. "Can I—" clang! "—try something?"

"What?"

Angelica stepped on his foot with a force that was very unexpected to the captain. "Ow!" She smashed against his sword and he was barely able to block it, but she kept swinging and pushing him back until he was up against the wall. Then she kicked his sword up and put hers against it to stop him from swinging.

"I win," she said, out of breath.

"Did you just make that up?"

"I was making it up the entire time."

"_Really_?"

"Yes."

"If you did some flips and spins somewhere in there it would be even better."

She smiled and put her sword down. "I'll try that next time."

He replied only with his famous half-smile.

"So what treasure is in Davy Jones' chest that's so special that you're going all this way just to get the key?"

"It's said that Davy Jones is a heartless man."

"Heartless... you mean evil? I kind of got that already."

"But maybe you didn't take it literally enough."

At first she was confused, but then her eyes widened. "His... heart? In the chest? How could that be?"

"Don't ask me, love; all I want to do is find it."

"And when you do?"

"Then we'll see."

"That's hardly a plan."

"I think it's a great plan! Simple, easy to remember. Find the key, find the heart... the rest is open for speculation."

"I can't believe I came with you."

"I can," he said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You were bored sick of that convent, love."

"You don't know that!"

"Do too."

"You can't just make claims about my life, Jack. You've only known me for a day."

"And I already know you well enough to know that you would never be a nun."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Suit yourself, darling."

"And stop calling me those names!"

Just then, Gibbs climbed down the stairs to the hull. "Cap'n! The English ship is sailing towards us!"

Gibbs' voice snapped Jack back into reality. "How far?"

"It won't be long now, Cap'n. She's a fast one. She'll be smashin' wood without hesitation, mark my words."

Jack turned back to Angelica_. _"Alright _love_," he said teasingly, "do what you just did and you'll be fine."

Then he ran up to the deck with Gibbs. Angelica had quite an idea of what this would be like in her head, but she did not want to see it become a reality.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it folks! The long overdue (LONG overdue) fourth chapter! I know it was mostly dialogue, but you know, what can ya do... Anyway, I hope I'm keeping the characters, like, _in character_ because I have seen many-a-times when an author fails to do that and it angers me to my very core. I just despise it with a passion... Which is whyyy it helps a lot when you review and critique so that I can make my story better! So... do that! I honestly want to know if you were angered to your very core! And I hope you liked the fancy move that Angelica did; it was a reference to the Jack & Angelica fight scene in the beginning of the fourth movie. If you watch closely, Angelica does actually do a flippy-spinny thing so yay! XD


End file.
